Who do I Really Love
by AiConShinShi
Summary: Conan always loved Ran. Haibara finished the antidote. What'll happen when Haibara's true feelings were expressed to him? AixConan, Later ShinichixShiho. More of a K story, but T just in case. Leave a review.
1. What is Ai-kun to you?

Story about Shiho and Shinichi. Hope you enjoy. Story takes place 1 months after the defeat of the Black Organization.

##########

**Third Person POV**

"Kudou-kun the antidote is finally complete."

Conan, who couldn't controlled himself at that time ran over and kissed Haibara in the cheek.

"Why'd you do that?" Haibara's face turned deep red.

Conan, himself, embarrassed pulled away from her.

"Gomen, I'm just excited that I'm going to be with Ran again."

Mouri Ran, Shinichi's dream girl. After hearing her name Haibara couldn't stand watching the boy imagining his future with Mouri. She left the basement immediately. She can't stand watching her first and only love going away with another girl. She wished that she can always be with Conan. "What am I to him?" she whispered as tears start forming. In her room she held the only thing precious to her(A picture of her and Conan at Hakase's birthday party) and cried quietly.

Watching Haibara leave, gave Conan a worried expression. What's wrong with her? Is it something I said? He went after her, but was stopped by Hakase.

"I need to talk to you Shinichi."

"What do you want to talk about Hakase."

"I just need to talk to you about Ai-kun."

"What about Haibara?"

Ahhhhhhh Shinichi you're suppose to be a detective. You can be a dumbass sometimes. Can't you understand that Ai-kun has feelings for you. Can't you deduce the fact that she loves you and cares for you the most. Hakase remained calm and decided to go slowly.

It took a few seconds but Hakase finally asked,"What is Ai-kun to you, Shinichi?"

**Conan's POV**

Why is Hakase suddenly asking these questions? Haibara always been there for me, and always stood by my side. But what is she to me?

"Well she's my best friend and partner. And is the person I'll protect and…. care." Wait a second. Isn't Ran the person I cared for the most? What's happening to me? I know that I promised to always protect Haibara but isn't Ran the person I care for. She's been waiting for two years for me to return.

**Third Person POV**

"Why are you asking me these questions Hakase!" Conan didn't realize that he raised his voice.

"Can't you see Shinichi, Ran isn't the only one who loves you."

"You mean Ayumi." Hakase shook his head. "Who else would love me?" He stood there thinking and thought of Haibara. "It can't be."

"Shinichi, you're so thick headed. It's Ai-kun who loves you! She just didn't want to hurt you or Ran. That why she worked day and night for an antidote for you. To make you happy. Do you know what she'd had to sacrifice for you?"

"Haaaiiibara loves me?" Conan slowly moving back until he hit the wall and slouched down.

**Chapter 2 coming up**


	2. Do I Really love Ran?

##################

**Conan POV**

I can't move, I still in the same position 15 minutes ago mesmerized from what Hakase had told him. Haibara loved me, and I didn't even notice. All I did was make everything worse for her. She already lost her family and now I'm hurting her even more by loving Ran. What should I do?

"Oi Kudou-kun. You're not looking so good."

I looked to see who it was. It was of course Haibara. She looked extremely cute when she's worried. WHHAAAAT! When did I even care? Why am I admiring her?

"Nothing's wrong. I got to go. Bye now." I sprinted out of Hakase's house before she could say anything.

**Haibara's POV**

Why did Kudou-kun leave after seeing me? I guess I can't understand that boy at all. What's with him and where's Hakase?

"Hakase where are you?" It took me a while but I found him behind his computer looking at me with worrisome eyes.

"Ai-kun I hope you can forgive me." He paused for a moment, then continued. "I just told Shinichi about how much you love him."

"You what!" I took me a second to react but for the first time I felt angry with Hakase. Now I know why that detective leave. I broke down crying in front of someone for the 2nd time.(First time was when she told Conan that her sister was Akemi) It's so embarrassing and pathetic of me.

"Don't cry Ai-kun. I know you should be the one who tells him but I want you to be happy and smiling even if I'm not there for you."

That last part troubled me. "What do you mean Hakase? Are you leaving me too?"

"Of course not." Then and there the old professor cried. "It's just that I figured out today at the hospital that I have only have a few days left in life. This is why I did what I did." He continued with a smile.

I can't believe it. The only person that I cared for other than Kudou-kun is gonna disappear from my life. Why does god hate me? First it was otousan and kaasan, then Akemi-oneesan, now Hakase. I can't bare losing another. I went over and hugged Hakase. "Don't leave me. Give me a few days. I will find a cure even if it kills me!"

"Don't Ai-kun. I lived a happy life, and grateful of meeting a daughter like you. I'll never leave you. Even if I'm dead I'll always be looking after you. Never forget." Those words kept repeating itself inside my head, and tears couldn't stop. Why is Hakase dying? Why can't it be me? I'll never forget Hakase for what he's done. He took me in like I was his true daughter, helped me make friends, and showed my feelings to Kudou-kun. I hate my life. I hate reality.

**Conan POV**

I arrived home. No one was home. But when I heard something upstairs. I went to investigate, but only to find Ran coming out of the bathroom with a towel on. Something strange was going on as well. I wasn't blushing or having any reactions towards that experience. Usually I would be imagining perverted thoughts or blushing hard. But I wasn't. Instead I just went to my room and shut myself from society. Do I love Ran? I spent the night finding an answer.

**Sorry not alot of AixConan but next chapter they'll be more**


	3. I Love You

##################

Three days after the last chapter

**Conan POV (Dream)**

"Haibara where are you?"

"Kudou-kun get down!" She jumped in front of me and took a bullet for me. I was powerless to do anything. The girl I promise to protect was hurt because of me.

"HAIBARA!" I caught her motionless body hoping she's still alive.

"I'm glad my final duty was to protect you. Guess your the one who needed protecting in the end." She said while coughing blood and showed her rare smile. I didn't understand what she said but then I saw where the bullet had hit her. It was through her heart.

I managed to maintain a smile and replied, "What are you talking about Haibara? You're gonna be alright. Just hold on."

"Baka tantei-san. Stop lying. My life can finally rest." With that tears trickled down her cheeks. But she continued,"I just wished I could tell you how much I love you."

"NOOOOOO! I love you too. I can't live another day without you."

"Those were the words I waited my entire life for but too late now Shinichi." And with those words her pulse stopped. I stared and stared until I felt liquid on my face. Am I crying? If so why can't I stop? I look at Haibara's dead body and gave her a farewell kiss.

**Conan POV**

I woke up in a startle and touch my lips. It's been three days since I last seen Haibara. Yet did I just dream of kissing Haibara again? I'd never had a dream of kissing anyone before.

Am I really falling for Haibara? Can I actually live a life without having her in my life?

Before any more deep thoughts my phone vibrated. A call from Haibara. Ohh shit. I didn't even know what to say to her.

I answered. I expected a sarcastic tone. But instead...

"Kudou-kun! It's Hakase. Hakase just went to the hospital."She paused, "They said that he's not gonna make it." I can hear her hiding her sniffling and crying . Just hearing her voice that vulnerable somehow arose anger. I just can't stand seeing her hurt. Before saying anything I hung up and ran to the hospital. Before I know it I arrived outside of Hakase's room. Haibara was sitting outside sobbing.

"Oi you ok."

"Do I look ok to you?" Haibara quickly change her expression back to her cold self. Why can't this girl be herself. Before I know it I embraced Haibara and said, "It's ok now. There's no one around. You can cry now." Haibara finally let everything go. All her emotions she had boiled inside have finally been released.

"Arigatou, Kudo-kun." Sniffle sniffle. She looked at me with those watery eyes. I noticed it there that my heart was racing, my face was blushing. I never felt this way, not even to Ran. I lost conscious for a second but suddenly when I opened my eyes I was kissing Haibara. I hit myself to see if it was a dream, but it's reality.

"Haibara I love you."

"I love you too, Shinichi." I was surprised at her calling my first name, and surprised when she gave me her first genuine smile. I decided there that she's the person I loved. I only loved Ran because she's my childhood friend, and she's waited for me for so long. With Haibara it's different. It makes me happy to be with her, and I wish this scene can last forever

**Hope you enjoy. Review. There you have it. They kissed. Chapter 4 coming up**


	4. Back To Normal

##############

**Haibara's POV**

It's been a week since Hakase's death.

"Haibara I love you," were words that constantly repeat inside my head. Those were the words that Kudou Shinichi had told me, and the words that are keeping me going. I can't help myself but to smile and hug my pillow.

Arigatou Hakase, without you I might never get my dream prince. I stayed in bed and continued smiling until the door rang. I went to check. it was Shinichi. It was finally time for us to take the antidote.

For the past week we told everyone we know, detective boys, the police department, the school, and the Mouri's that we're going back to America. I'm gonna miss them all, but most of all I'm gonna miss being Haibara Ai.

I took two pills out of the cabinet and gave one to Shinichi.

"Oi Haibara you ready for your new life? No regrets right."

"Yeah." I was excited to be in Shinichi life. But this baka still hadn't told anything to Mouri Ran.

We went our ways to separate rooms. I took the pill. Suddenly my chest flares up, my arms and legs were twitching rapidly, and a few seconds later I lost consciousness.

**Shinichi POV**

I regain conscious. I dressed myself and look in the mirror. Hell yeah Kudou Shinichi's back. Where's Ai, or rather Miyano. It's been awhile since I heard anything from her room. I decided to check on her. First thing I saw was Miyano Shiho half naked on the ground.

**Shiho POV**

I woke up from the door opening. There stood the biggest pervert, Kudou Shinichi.

"Get out, pervert!" Rapidly the 17 year old boy slammed the door blushing like a tomato. I can't wait to get my hands on him. I didn't realize that I was red as well. I ignore that matter and changed. When I walked out of my room Shinichi was still there lying on the couch with his hands on his face. Guess my boyfriend isn't scared of me. Lets change that. I walked behind him.

"Hi honey how are you feeling?" I asked with a sweet and cute voice. Before he had time to react I hugged him and continued, "Ahh I missed you so much." I forgot how much fun it was to mess with him.

"Shi-Shi-Shiho!" He turned and crashed on to the floor. His eyes showed fear. But it quickly changed. He whistled, "You're still hot even when you have clothes on." My face burned up like a toaster.

That does it, if that boy wants to see me angry, then he'll see his death.

Shinichi, of course knowing who I am and what I was about to do apologize.

"Gomen Gomen. Just a joke. How about I take you out to buy clothes for school tomorrow." He gave me a short and enjoyable kiss.

If he thinks that is gonna help him, he's dead wrong. But damn I forgot about school. Tomorrow's the day I start at Teitan High School. I still hadn't thank Kudo-san for what she had done.

"Ok then lets go," I said in a cold tone and left the house.

"Oi Shiho wait up. Don't leave me behind."

**In my opinion cutest chapter yet. What will happen when Ran finds out? Sonoko? The entire High School? Tune in for chapter 5 and remember to review.**


	5. The Shopping Trip

#####################

**Shinichi's POV**

I can't believe that girl. She's still angry at what I said.

This silence is killing me. And she's also keeping a distance from me. I had to say something.

"Come on Shiho. It's was only a joke. Can't you forget what I said."

"Go away, leave me alone." Her tone showed that she's still mad and is going to stay that way for a while.

"Hey listen to me for one second!" I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

"Ok then. Say what you have to say, pervert."

We looked at each other for a minute then I gave her a sincere apology. "Sorry I don't want to see you angry. Please forgive me. I'll do anything to make you happy again."

"Anything?" Her voice suddenly changed and her smirked appeared.

What have I gotten myself into? It's like she waited for me to say those words.

"Shinichi, who said I was angry. I was just enjoying the view, and you were in my way. Did you actually meant what you said Shinichi."

"Of course I'm a man of my words Shiho."

One hour later.

I regretted my life. I hate my life. I walked out of the dressing room, and there stood a laughing Shiho. She had tears forming in her eyes. And then she was on the ground laughing like a maniac. I've never seen her like this. She's so gorgeous when she smile.

What am I thinking? She's the one who putted me in this position in the first. She made me wear a god damn dress. And it went from bad to worse when employees walked it as well. It's so embarrassing that I push everyone out of the dressing room. At least she's smiling.

**Shiho POV**

It took that boy 15 minutes to come out. My tears were finally gone but my smile was still there. When he came out he still had that embarrassed look.

"You ok tante-san. Let me guess you never wore a dress before." I smirked at him.

"Just shut up. Lets look for your clothes now."

I happily complied and followed him. In a second's notice I was grabbing on to his left hand. Suddenly his expression changed. He's no longer embarrassed, but instead happy that I was happy.

**Shinichi POV**

The shopping trip overall took another 5 hours, but I wished it took longer. Shiho looked perfect in everything she wore. But the downside, she's making me pay and carry the bags. Well my family rich so I don't give a damn about the money, but the amount of clothes she brought is insane.

When we arrived home I was on the ground panting and sweating.

Shiho took a shower and returned to my side.

She asked, "Whatcha want for dinner?"

"How about some curry rice?"

"That easy enough." She went cooking.

A few minutes later I embraced her.

"Shinichi, I trying to cook here. You better let go unless you want Hakase's house to burn down."

"Shiho come live at my house." I could see in her eyes that she's surprised at the question.

"Why, it's practically next door?"

I paused for a second and found the right words.

"I want you in my life, and I want you close. I want to be the one who comforts you when you need it. Please. Pretty please." I put on my puppy face, knowing she can't resist.

"Only if you let go of me and let me cook."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I said. I bursted out of Hakase's house and headed towards my own.

**Shiho POV**

After dinner I packed my belongings. Damn it Shinichi. I still had the blush from when he hugged me. This feeling, it's great. For once in my life someone actually cares and loves me.

"I love you Shinichi." I whispered.

"Love you too." I spun and saw Shinichi standing behind me. How long has he been there?

"You always have to say something."

He stride towards me, and gave me a long lasting kiss. When we pulled away he said, "It's because those words are true and sincere Miyano Shiho. I meant what I said. I will always love you no matter what."

Those words were like arrows to my heart. I broke down crying. Shinichi stood there worried thinking something was wrong.

"It's nothing. These weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy Shinichi."

Shinichi helped me with my bags and showed me the visitor's room. He left me alone to rest. I laid on the bed thinking of our bright future together but soon fell into a deep sleep.

**Already chapter 5. Next chapter they're going to Teitan High. What will happen there? **


	6. Introductions

#############

**Shinichi POV**

I spent all night checking on Shiho to see how's she doing. She seems at peace. It's probably the only peace she had since the defeat of the Black Organization. Guess I don't have to worry about her anymore.

It's already 3 am and I'm yet I'm still awake. Why am I so obsessive over Shiho? Before any other thought I better get some sleep before school starts tomorrow. And hopefully I could avoid Ran as much as possible.

**Third Person POV**

The couple woke up in a panic. Both were exhausted from the yesterday's trip. Shiho of course blamed it all on Shinichi for forgetting to set the alarm, while Shinichi blamed Shiho for getting him tired due to the items that he had to carry.

They both had finish dressing and went to the bus stop. They only have 15 minutes to make it to school, and the next bus will arrive in 20.

"This is all your fault." Shiho sighed.

After seeing her depressed, Shinichi lifted her onto his hands. She was in shock to say something. Adjustment took some time before any words came out of her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me down." She struggled but Shinichi had a strong grip around her waist and arms.

"Thank me later. But I'm getting you to school on time." Shinichi who at the moment determined, sprinted to school with an blushing Shiho in his hands.

"Shinichi slow down. People can see under my skirt." Shiho whispered into his ear. At the moment she trying her best to cover herself up. Shinichi cannot stop looking at her every few seconds. And at the 5th look she finally caught him looking.

"You better not peak. If you do…..."

"Hai. Hai. I'm not a pervert, but an admirer."

He focused on going faster. As he did Shiho amuses over her boyfriend's behaviour and giggled. This is what true happiness feels like, she thought.

When they arrived at school they dashed through the hallways. They were too focus to get to class on time that they forgot the entire high school was watching them. Rumors began to spread like wildfire. Rumors like "Kudou has a new girlfriend", "Is Kudou gonna dump Mouri?", "Are they gonna get married?"

It wasn't long until they reached their classroom. Shinichi swung the door open forgetting Shiho was still in her hands.

The entire classroom look at them with awe. The great Kudou Shinichi returns with a new girl. The boys in the classroom cannot stop drooling over Shiho. Shinichi put her down, but the stares made Shiho uncomfortable, and search protection hiding behind Shinichi. Little did Shinichi know, Ran was also in the room.

"Glad you can join us cool kid and Ai." We turn around and there stood Jodie sensei.

"Your our teacher!"

"Hey don't expect me to let you go for being late, even though you helped the FBI. Now isn't it time for introductions. Plus you two look so kawaii together." Both couldn't keep their blush from appearing.

**Third Person POV**

"Alright class settle down. Today we introduced two new students. One which you all know."

"Hey guys. Y'all know who I am. I'm the great, cocky, selfish Kudou Shinichi and this is evil-eyed yawny girl." Shiho cannot believe how much of an idiot her boyfriend is.

Shiho tried to maintain composure. "Ohayou, my name is Miyano Shiho, and one thing for sure I'm not an evil-eyed yawny girl." She turned and glared at him.

"Hai, Hai Shiho. Whatever you say princess." He put his arm around Shiho and smiled. Everyone else in the room just stared at the love story unfolding. While Ran was losing it. She couldn't control anymore.

"BAKA SHINICHI!"

Everyone turned to see who it was. It was of course Mouri Ran.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm gonna enjoy writing chapter 7. Reviews and feedbacks are like cookies and creams. I enjoy all so leave a comment. Don't hate. Shiho is meant for Shinichi. Not Ran.**


	7. The Argument, Kiss, LoveStory, and Blush

###############

**Shiho POV**

There she was. Mouri Ran. After that shout everyone turned to she. Guess she's the one who grabs the spotlight in the end. I looked over to Shinichi, who was surprisingly calm at the moment. Shouldn't he be worried, this is basically the girl he loved before he loved me.

Jodie sensei seems to be enjoying this. Knowing her she's probably thinking, "Oh what drama," or, "Very interesting." Can't she do anything right now. She could stop this here and now, but she decided to allow it. What a troublesome FBI agent?

"Shinichi did you know how long I had to wait for you? And that's not the worse part. The worse part is that you brought her." She pointed right at me. Tears landed on her desk and her cries became louder and louder.

"Ran let me explain." (Before anything else, let's introduce a new character. Guess who.)

Then the doors swung open. Her friend Suzuki Sonoko (TA-DA! The biggest annoyance in anime history. Hate to the maximum) walked in.

"So you're that bitch who stole my friend's man!" She came up right to my face and gave me a hard shove.

Before I hit the floor, Shinichi caught me. Anger swirled in his eyes. He was about to let Sonoko have it. I grabbed his hand and said, "Don't."

Sonoko meeting Shinichi's eyes quickly backed off and hurried to Ran's side.

"I knew you were a lying bastard since I first met you. I told Ran to say away from you since second grade." Ran broke down harder.

I can't stand looking at her. It was my fault that she's like this. "It's not your fault." It's like he read my mind. He's getting to know me too well.

"So you're now comforting her instead of Ran." The attention is once again focused on Sonoko again.

"Sonoko she has a name you know."

"Oh is it boyfriend stealer." I can't believe that's the best comeback she can come up with. Pathetic. Even Ayumi the first grader can do better.

But Shinichi finally lost his shit. I can't blame him though, I would've done the same if I were in his shoes. "Hey Sonoko can you stop being that arrogant, rich, all knowing, annoying bitch!"

Instead of shutting up for good Sonoko continued. "So you never loved Ran. Now I know why you were gone for so long. It's for her isn't it."

I could see him walk up to Sonoko and deliver a uppercut along with a few other blows. (I wish that would happen in the anime or manga.) Instead I said, "Come on Shinichi cool down."

"So you're calling him by his first name now. What's next you're gonna kiss her?"

Shinichi obeyed what Sonoko had said. He gave me a kiss. He wrapped his hand around my waist, and I did the same. Why is it that a kiss can make me so happy even in conditions like this? I stopped questioning myself and started savouring it.

Jodie sensei was in her seat with her eyes popping out. So was everyone else. While Sonoko and Ran were utterly shocked by Shinichi's actions.

He reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and began clearing his voice . It looked like he is about to say something important. Students and teachers that heard all the commotions had rushed to the scene and we're all trying to get front row seats.

Finally he began. "I know I've been gone for the past two years. During the two years I had been traveling the world trying to solve the toughest case yet. One that even stumped the FBI. Throughout that duration I always loved Ran. She was my first love and I thought about her every single day. Then I met Shiho." He paused and closed his eyes. I could see more tears coming from Mouri Ran.

He continued, "Shiho had lost everyone she cared about. Her father, mother, and sister taken away from her and killed by a secret organization. I couldn't leave her, I felt like I had a duty to protect her even at the cost of my life. I didn't notice then and there that she fell in love with me. She always kept her emotions to herself. I failed to notice her love and continued obsessing over Ran. It was when she showed her emotions, she makes my heart warm and strong. It was then when I noticed that I loved Ran because she waited for me for so long. While with Shiho, I can't live a day without her. She's Watson to me. And without a Watson there can't be a Holmes. I love Shiho and nothing can stop my love for her. And when the time is right I…I….will….ask….her…to….."

He started blushing like crazy. But Ran couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes were still red but she gave me a glare, "I'm not gonna lose to someone like her!" That was her final sentence as she left the room

Sonoko said, "Both of you will regret what had happened", before she followed Ran

Shinichi was still blushing. What the hell is he thinking? Chotto matte is he thinking about me mmmaarr….. There I stopped myself as I felt heat rising on my face. The entire room looked at us wondering why were we blushing. Jodie sensei knew the reason and was giggling on the sidelines. Before we knew it school ended.

**Best speech since Independence Day. Anyone agree? But what were they thinking about? Why are they blushing? Is Sonoko and Ran gonna give up on Shinichi? This is my longest chapter yet. Leave a comment on the story so far. Chapter 8 almost complete and it's gonna be a wild ride. You'll never see it coming.**


	8. The Plan

###############

**Shiho POV**

Thank god school was only in session for an hour today. It was make up or catch up day at Teitan High. Another minute of Sonoko or Ran would've drive me insane. They both won't just give up.

Even when they're gone other problems stirred. It was the rest of the students. Everyone surrounded us and tackled us with hundreds of questions. For the first time today Jodie sensei made use of herself. She kicked everyone out. It was now the three of us in the same room. I thought I could relax, but the FBI agent had to say something.

"So should I grab a wedding gift for you guys?"

"Jodie sensei!" Both Shinichi and I shouted at her. She began to open her mouth, Shinichi grabbed my hand and dashed out of the room, then out of the school before anyone else had some smartass comment.

Finally we were out of sight. And for the first time today I felt comfortable and relaxed. And the best part, he's still by my side. I can't help myself. I had to smile as I hung on to his left arm.

He seemed tense and worried for a bit. I could understand why. The Suzuki girl and Ran-san didn't take his love for me well. But then he saw my smile. I could see it definitely brightened his mood. I can't believe a smile like this can have such an effect. How about a kiss?

Before we knew it we arrived home. It was the privatest place we've been all day. It's always been him who's been making the first move since we've been dating. It's always him who starts the kiss. I decided there and then that it's finally my turn. I spun him towards me, and my lips came in contact with his. Sorry for keeping you waiting Shinichi.

Our tongues intertwined and played with each other, neither wanting to stop. The enjoyable kiss lasted for 5 minutes. Finally I had to pull away to grab a breather. Both of us were panting, and out of breath. Suddenly two shadows loom over us.

"Shin-chan and Shiho-chan are so kawaii together. Right Yusaku." A voice seem to appear right behind us. We were so busy kissing that we didn't realize the door was open and there stood Shinichi's parents with a camera.

I can't believe that his parents had ambushed us. I attempted to hide my raging red face behind Shinichi. But didn't prevail. Shinichi, himself, shocked and red stood there without moving a muscle. This disadvantage allow Shinichi's mom grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the open.

"Care to properly introduce your wife, Shin-chan."

"Chotto matte Kudou-san, I'm only his girlfriend, not wife…."

His mother had to add in, "Yet."

Hearing the word wife twice Shinichi immediately turned deep red. "Otou-san can you take Kaa-san away," Shinichi said in whining voice trying to cover his face with his jacket.

"That's not a proper introduction Shinichi." His father said with stern voice.

"Fine, fine. This is Miyano Shiho, you both known her as Haibara Ai." He stopped there but his father wasn't satisfied.

"And."

Shinichi sighed knowing that his father wouldn't give up. He closed his eyes and said, "She's the one I love more than anything in the world."

**Ran Mouri POV(I dislike writing in her POV but for the sake of the plot I will) At Beika Park at the sametime.**

Shinichi doesn't love me anymore. That Miyano bitch took him away from me. Tears started to form. Why doesn't he love me? We've been childhood friends since we were two and he ditches me for a girl that he only knew for 2 years. At least Sonoko is still here to comfort me. But it doesn't make me feel any better. He's still not here beside me. He didn't even chase after me when I left. Tears turn into sobs.

"You want him back don't you Ran." She looked at me with deep concern.

"Yeah."

She let out a loud sigh. "What am I gonna do with you? I told you not to love him, but of course you don't listen. Like a good friend I am, I'll help you Ran."

"Really Sonoko. You'll help me." Tears started drying and hope started to rise.

"Here's the plan." Sonoko said with an evil grin. She put her mouth near my ear and started whispering her plan to me.

**Third Person POV**

Sonoko started whispering, "Plans start tomorrow after school. I'll call in a few professional….."Then suddenly a loud truck drives by. (Scene from Conan Movie 5) "...Miyano is gonna be in a world of hurt, and when that happens we'll blackmail Shinichi to love you Ran.

**Ran POV**

The planned sound extreme, dangerous, and illegal. But I don't care. I'll do anything to get Shinichi back.

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen? What is this plan? And just to let you know Ran will never in any of my stories end up with Shinichi. ShihoxShinichi is 100 times better. Shiho is a better match for Shinichi in my opinion. Sorry for the truck scene, but I can't let you know everything. Continue reading and hopefully chapter 8 coming soon, and don't forget to review. **


	9. The Abduction

###############

The Next Day

**Shiho POV**

Today was basically the repeat of yesterday. No matter where I go everyone has questions about my relationship with Shinichi. We were mobbed at least fifteen times before we finally got to class. But neither Ran and Sonoko was in sight. It felt relief surge through my body. I don't want the same thing like yesterday to happen. I sighed, knowing today's gonna be a long day no matter what. I found a empty seat in the back of the room and Shinichi joined in by grabbing the seat next to me.

**Shinichi POV**

Class started. I don't really care what Jodie-sensei was saying. For all I know she might be taking in gibberish.

All I could do is stare at Shiho the entire school day. Damn, she's just so beautiful. I mean from a rating from 1-10 it's a definite 11.

But I don't know what to say to Shiho. She seems tired that everyone's obsessing over our relationship. Even my goddamn parents couldn't leave us alone. They couldn't leave her alone all night.

I just wish that we could have some privacy. I reached for my pocket and took out a case with a diamond ring inside. I still don't know when's the right time to ask her. Everyone's been following me, and if they find out that I asked her to marry me, then the situation would go bad to worse. I had this ring ever since we've went on the shopping trip. Only my parent's knew since 21,000,000 yen was taken out of their mastercard. I put the ring back into my pocket before anyone else sees it.

"Stop staring." Shiho suddenly said.

I forgot that this entire time I was still looking at her. But good thing no one else noticed. Thank god for back seats.

"Gomen." I replied.

"Ehh the great Kudou Shinichi sincerely apologizes." She smirked.

I'm actually quite glad that the cold and sarcastic Shiho is back. This is at least showing some of the stress is going away.

I was about to open my mouth and ask her on a date tonight until suddenly, our conversation ended abruptly when the bell rung.

Damn fate must hate me. Right when we had privacy something like this happens.

With that school ended. We were about to head home until we saw Ran outside waiting for me. What does she want now? I told her everything and she's still being selfish and arrogant.

"I need to talk to you Shinichi. Come with me." The tone of her voice shows that something was up, and I could use this talk to set things straight.

I looked over at Shiho and she gave me a nod. "I'll be back soon," I said.

"I know you will. Just hope that your parents don't drive me insane before you come back."

"They're not that bad once you know them."

She gave me a kiss and smiled. "Don't keep a lady waiting."

She turned away from me and started walking home. Ran better have something important to say. I looked at her, and suddenly she showed hatred, anger, and jealousy in her eyes. Can't she learn? I decided to ignore it, and followed her to where she wanted to talk.

**Ran POV**

That bitch, she purposely kissed Shinichi in front of me. No matter, Shinichi is gonna be mine if Sonoko's plan works.

_Flashback****_

_Sonoko started whispering, "Plans start tomorrow after school. I'll call in a few professional bodyguards from my uncle. Your role is to distract Shinichi in order for us to obtain Miyano when she's alone. And when that happens Miyano is gonna be in a world of hurt, and when that happens we'll blackmail Shinichi to love you Ran."_

_Flashback end****_

I still don't know what's going to happen after that. I been asking Sonoko over and over again but she wouldn't tell me what's she going to do with Miyano in the end. I don't really care. It's all for Shinichi now. And he has no other choice but to love me. I smiled as the thought of him and I as a married couple flowed in my mind.

**Shiho POV**

I walked home alone. I felt lonely ever since Shinichi left. I also felt a presence following me. I ignored it thinking that it's one of those students from school. I was a few steps until I reached Beika Street until 3 men in white suits jumped out of the corner. One had my hands held down, another had my legs. I tried to scream for help, but the third had a cloth in his hand and pushed it against my face. I kept struggling, then I started losing conscious. "Shinichi help," we're the last words I tried to say before blacking out.

**What's going to happen to Shiho? What will Shinichi do? I made Sonoko like a psychopath and Ran extremely desperate. Sorry to all ShinichxRan fans. Hope you enjoy my story so far. A few more chapters to go. And more ShihoxShinichi yet to come. Reviews :)**


	10. Blackmailed

#######################

**Shinichi's POV**

Where the hell is this woman taking me? We've been walking for half an hour now. She hadn't spoke since we left the school. I was about to start a conversation until suddenly my chest felt like 100 pounds and started throbbing.

What is this horrid sensation?

I only seem to get it when something's wrong. But what can be wrong? The only threat, the Black Organization is down, so there should be nothing to worry about. I tried to comfort myself but cannot stop thinking about this feeling. Something's happening and I need to find out.

Before any further thoughts Ran started laughing for no reason whatsoever.

"You ok Ran?"

She turned and flashed a deadly grin, one that I've never seen before.

"I feel great Shinichi." She walked straight to my face and immediately my entire body went numb. I couldn't believe it, I could sense a criminal aura coming from her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

She completely ignored the question.

"You wanna know something Shinichi. You stole my heart since we were six. SIX! You leave me for 2 years saying that you love me. I waited for your return every single day, loving and supporting you no matter what. But when you return you had to bring back another woman. That woman got destroyed everything. Even our firm gripped relationship." Within the next second her tone changed as she was excited to say the next sentence. "And now me and Sonoko have dealt with that problem, meaning that you're all mine."

She can't be talking about SHIHO!

I immediately reached for my phone, but before I could dial her number an unknown contact requested a webcam conference with me. I stared back at Ran only to see a cold hearted smirk. I answered and on my screen showed a tied up and beaten up Shiho.

**Shiho POV(10 minutes before Video Chat)**

Ehhhhhh why does my head hurt like absolute shit? My vision finally returned slowly. I didn't know where I was? I started to move my arms and legs but found them tied up and chained. My next action is to scream for help, only to find myself gagged. I quickly scanned the room searching for exits or anything that could get me out of this mess.

"So you're finally awake Miyano." A voice said a few meters away from me. I turned to the shadow and as it came closer I recognized who it was. Suzuki Sonoko. I tried to say, "Let me go you bastard," but the god damn gag was in the way.

"I guess you want to say something to me Miyano." She walked towards me and removed the gag.

"Release me now." I said with a cold tone.

"Hey, you're not in the position to make that kind of demand." She smirked as she look at how vulnerable I was.

"Just what do you want Sonoko?"

"I just want you to suffer just like my friend. To lose a loved one." Swiftly she took a baton from her belt. "I'm gonna enjoy this every second, Miyano. I'm gonna make you regret loving that detective geek." She licked the baton and began to raise it high up in the air.

The first blow impacted on my thigh. I tried my best to hold my scream back. Seeing that, Sonoko showed no mercy. She sent a barrage of hits on my arms, legs, stomach, and back. As for a final blow, Sonoko kicked me right in the face. I could already feel half my ribs and bones either broken or aching.

Conscious wise. I don't know anymore. All I see is darkness, but my eyes are still open and I remained still for a long time. Enjoying my suffering Sonoko hit me in the stomach once again.

I coughed up blood this time.

"Didn't I tell you Miyano that you'll regret what you did? Well don't blame me honey but you should blame your beloved Shinichi. He's the one who has to love you over Ran." She started laughing hysterically.

I muster all the strength left, and said, "Go to hell Sonoko."

"Aren't you the feisty one. Don't tell me even after that beating you still love Shinichi."

I replied with a slight nod.

"Let's see how he react when he sees you like this Miyano-san." I couldn't see anything but I could hear her dial on her phone. She turned on the flash on her phone. I realized that she's doing a webcam conference.

Within seconds I could hear Shinichi. It's so good to hear his voice again.

**Shinichi POV**

"SHIHO, ANSWER ME!" I was desperately trying to find out if she was ok. Her uniform had rip marks, her legs were bruised, blood was seen near her mouth, and her eyes didn't show any activity. I rather face death than see her like this. I such an idiot. I can't believe that I let something like this happen.

BAM! I struck a nearby post exerting all the anger boiled inside. My hands started to bleed but that doesn't matter anymore, Shiho is priority.

"Shinichi." A weak voice came over the phone. I was about to break down.

This was all my fault. I should've known that Sonoko would go so far. And thanks to me, Shiho had to suffer.

Then Sonoko's face took over. That obnoxious, annoying, bitchy face of her's will face hell some days.

"You want to free her don't you, Shinichi." She said in a very innocent voice.

"What do you want Sonoko?" I growled

"Love Ran."

I looked over at Ran, whom at the moment was filled with delight knowing that their plan is succeeding at the moment. I can't believe that this was the Ran Mouri I knew 2 years ago.

I had no choice but to agree.

"Then will you promise you'll let Shiho go?"

"You have my word. But first show me a kiss." Sonoko gave a devilish grin. She grabbed Shiho's hair and shoved her face onto the screen so Shiho could see.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I didn't realized that I raised my voice.

"I can do whatever I want. If you want her back so badly do what I say then?"

I hate being useless. I hate being told who to love?

I faced towards the ground and walked up to Ran, who was excited for the kiss.

Then these words came out of my mouth unexpectedly, "I hate you Ran. I thought we were friends but turns out you're another bitch. Know that I'm forced to love you. Never in a million years would I love someone like you."

Those words threw Ran off. She had tears in her eyes but she said, "I don't care. Kiss me now!"

Wow she's so desperate were the words I can describe her as I slowly move in for the kiss.

Now me and Ran are inches away.

"Don't." Shiho's quiet voice appeared again.

I quickly backed away from Ran. Her eyes were closed waiting for her lips to touch mine. I looked at Shiho on the screen again. She let out a classic Haibara smirk at me. Without a doubt Shiho is losing consciousness, her eyes are quickly closing.

"I love you, Shiho. Please hold on. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I'm a failure." I desperately said hoping those words can keep her going.

Those words I said over the phone snapped Ran back into reality. She realized that I've abandoned her. She dropped to her knees and said, "You still choose her over me even in these conditions. Why?" She sat there waiting, as if she wants me to comfort her.

Ran is no longer worth it. Why should I comfort her after what she's done? I don't care if she's in pain or crying. She's not even worthy enough to be called my friend. I disregarded Ran and focused on Shiho. She tried her best to speak again.

"Baka meitantei. I don't care if you can't protect me. I only care that you love me." Her voice sounded dead but when tears flowed down her cheeks, I did the same.

But moment was ruined when she was suddenly thrown to the ground. Sonoko had taken over again.

"You bitch. Right when they have a moment you just had to ruin it." Sonoko raised the baton ready to strike.

"Stop it!" I shouted with all my lungs. Sonoko completely ignored my existence and continued her brutal assault.

Then and there the screen suddenly went black. All I could hear are fighting noises. From punches to grunts. I began to worry. What's really happening?

"SHIHO!"

**Sorry for another cliff hanger. There's probably gonna be 2-5 chapters left of this story. Is someone gonna rescue the two? What will happen? What's with all the punching noise? This was the chapter I spent the most time on. ShinichixRan fans please don't hate or kill me, but ShihoxShinichi fans enjoy. Leave a review and keep on reading. I just reupdated this chapter. It has improved and have fun rereading.**


	11. Will You Marry Me?

**Sorry guys. My fanfiction glitched and deleted this chapter, so I just reuploaded it. Hope you enjoy. Give an opinion on how's the story so far. I'm aiming 40-50 reviews before the story ends.**

##################

**Shinichi POV**

"SHIHO!" The screen on my phone was still black. I was about to chuck the useless piece of shit into the wall until…..

"Oi oi you don't have to scream you know," said a familiar voice. Seconds after the screen finally turned back to normal and there stood Hattori and Kuroba. And in Hattori's hand laid an injured Shiho. I was too stunned to speak. And rage turned into relief.

"How is she?" My voice started cracking, created by my fear of Shiho's current condition.

"Don't you worry Kudo. She's perfectly fine, and her pulse is still strong. We called Megure already, and we're gonna bring her to the hospital. Meet us at the Beika Central Hospital." The Kansai Detective said. Without another word the videochat ended abruptly.

Suddenly my body was at ease. I dropped to the ground crying. Good thing that didn't happen when the chat was still going on. They would've made fun of me for the rest of my life.

Hattori, Kuroba I'm forever in your debt.

I held my chest hard. Shiho is gonna be fine, I have nothing to worry about. I didn't know it but a smile appeared on my face. The first smile all day.

I better go to the hospital or else she'll kill me when she awakes. With my tears dried and I began to leave.

"Shinichi don't leave me." I turned around to see the person that spoke.

Ran. She was still there on the ground. Just looking at her makes me wish that she'll just die and leave me alone.

I wanted to avoid her but my body wouldn't obey. I went up to her and gave her a smack right in the face. She held her face and shredded tears.

I bet she thinks that if she cries then she'll escape with the crimes that she committed. She used this trick too many times in the past. And I wasn't going to let that happen. I opened my mouth to say words that I never expected to say to her 2 years ago.

"Ran Mouri you are arrested for attempted murder and kidnapping."

She stared at me with disbelief. Her crying expression quickly turned into fury.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I LOVE YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE! I CAN'T GO TO JAIL! I NEED…!" I took out my tranquilizer watch that I still had and shot her. Thank god that shut her up. I can't deal with her anymore. How hard is it to understand that I don't love her? I called Megure to come to arrest Ran and left her for good.

It took me 10 minutes to finally arrive at the hospital. I immediately asked where Shiho's room was. Within a few minutes I opened the door to her room. There she lies, my princess. I pulled a chair right next to her and continued looking at her. Soon I was slowly caressing her face. I looked at all the bandages and the cast on her arms and legs. Shiho please get better. I have something to give you when you wake up. I grabbed her hands tightly and gave her a quick kiss before falling asleep.

**Shiho POV**

"_SHIHO!" Shinichi shouted._

I awoke from the dream. I open my eyes only to realize that I'm in a hospital room.

I felt something warm grabbing my hand. I looked over. Shinichi. I was confused. Why am I here? Why is he here?

Then I remembered everything. The kidnapping, the blackmail, and the rescue.

I tried to move only finding myself in pain.

"Owww." I winced at the pain.

I shouldn't had done that. Shinichi woke up right away realizing I regain conscious.

"Shiho you're awake." He gave me a slamming bear tackle.

"OWWWW!" I howled. "Stop it will you. I just got injured, you dumb ass tantei. A tantei like you should know not to mess with the injured."

He quickly retreated and simply smiled. Instead of replying he gazed at me with determination and courage.

**Shinichi POV**

I continued to stare at her. "It's time", I thought.

"Hey tantei-san. Hello anyone home." She waved her hand in front of my face.

"Shiho listen please." My voice was so gentle that she completely froze. She looked like she has all five senses focused on what I'm about to say.

"Shiho I love you more than anything in the world. I only love you, the only thing that matter to me in this world. I want to be in your life, I want to be with you forever. So whatcha say Shiho. Will you marry me?" I kneeled down and pulled out the long awaited ring.

It took her a second to recover from the shock. "Yes." She replied quietly. I decided to tease her a little bit.

"I can't hear you."

"Yes Shinichi I do want to be with you forever!" She replied this time with a medium shout. Her reaction was priceless.

I never seen her this way. Her true smiled was shown, and she covered her face as she cried. This was the first time she cried not because of pain, hatred, anguish but for happiness and hope.

Those words she replied with made me the happiest man alive. Before I knew it I took her hand as I slipped on the diamond ring. I slowly moved in for an embrace scared that she'll scowl at me again, and gave her a kiss of a lifetime. A French kiss, anotherwards the romance kiss.

It ended as soon as it began when the doors opened. There stood everyone. I mean everyone. My parents, Hattori, Kuroba, Megure, Satou, Takagi, Shiratori, Jodie, Akai, James, Camel, Aoko, Kazuha, and the shounen tantei.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" They all screamed.

Me and Shiho were shocked to see everyone. Both of us scrambled away from each other. I blushed heavily, as Shiho covered her's with her blanket.

I desperately tried to change the topic. "So Kuroba and Hattori, how did you find Shiho?"

"Stop changing the topic Shin-chan. I want to see my daughter in law." My mother squealed with delight.

I pretended to be serious. "Seriously how did you guys know?"

"That's not gonna work Kudo. I'll tell you later, but for now the attention's on you." Hattori countered.

Damn you Hattori. You can never make it easy on me can you?

I pushed everyone out and locked the door hoping for some privacy. I went over to Shiho again.

"They're gone Shiho."

She quickly released her blanket and replied happily, "Then let's continue what we started?"

The kiss continued. Moans were given back and forth, but little did they know the FBI agents set up a micro camera and everyone outside was watching it on a 40 inch television next door.

"KAWAII!" Everyone in the room said at the sametime.

**Phew long chapter. Shinichi confessed. Everything is back to normal. What will happen to Ran and Sonoko? How did Kuroba and Hattori know Sonoko's plan? It's in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the story so far. Another story and chapter would be coming up soon. Continue supporting guys and don't forget to review and favorite the story. Long live ShihoxShinichi.**


	12. Can I Sleep With You?

##################

**Shiho POV**

I felt my brain melt. Nothing mattered anymore. I can't think, other than to continue. This kiss, the only thing that mattered, have washed away all my past regrets and pointed to the person I'm gonna love with all I've got, Shinichi.

We were forced to back away when our stamina was completely drained. My heart's beating like it's never been before. Am I having a heart attack?

"I'm just excited, relax Shiho, relax."I told myself

It took a few minutes before our breathing return to normal.

I pinched myself at least 10 times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I kept looking at the ring, and can't help myself but to smile. My dream has now become a reality.

There was absolute silence in the room. It continued before Shinichi made the first move.

This detective took off his clothes right in front of me, leaving him with a tank top and khaki's on, and leaving me in absolute heaven.

I can't stop staring at him. He's so attractive and hot. Damn am I becoming one of those fan girls? No, thats not my possible. I'm not an obsessive fan. I tried to advert my head but my eyes were completely glued at that scene.

"You like what you see?" He said smirking directly at me.

Screw him, he took stole that line from me back when I was Haibara.

"Humpfff, there's nothing good to see anyways." I turned away with a slight blush. "What are you doing anyways? Why are you taking your clothes off?"

"I'm staying here tonight with you."

"You have no where to sleep though."

"How about with you?"

For one second I thought he was joking but when I stared at him directly in the eyes, he was dead serious and patiently waited for an answer.

I didn't give it any thought at all. I would allow it immediately. He is my future husband after all.

"Then what are waiting for?" Were the words that came out of my mouth. I found myself slowly moving over avoiding any possible pain from my injures. And seconds later he was right beside me. We played with each other's face. But finally my eyes grew tired, and soon his does the same. Both of us fell asleep not knowing our lips were in contact with one another.

**Yukiko POV (The Next Day)**

"Yusaku should we check on them?" I was anxious to see my son and daughter in law.

"Let them be where they are. They're probably enjoying themselves. Plus the doors are locked, and the camera the FBI installed had to be shut down because it was disrupting the medical equipment."

"I wanna, I wanna." I whined like a 6 year old.

"Just wait." He said harshly, after being annoyed with my tone.

I pretended to cry. I fell on to the ground and formed tears around my eyes. His annoyed face, turn into a face of worry.

"Yukiko, I didn't mean it. Stop crying, we'll go see our son."

Just like that I wiped my tears away and went back to my energetic self.

"Then let's go." Being an actress really have some benefits. Like taking advantage over your husband.

He sighed knowing that he was defeated and tricked. Guess this best selling author and deducing geek can only lose to me. I chuckled at that thought.

We went to the hospital central center and asked for a key to the room.

When the doors of the room opened. I saw my son and daughter in law sleeping in harmony, both wrapping each other with their gentle arms. I took out my camera immediately and took shots from many different angles. But they awoke from the commotion I created.

"KAA-SAN!" Shin-chan was so surprised and he rolled off the bed. Ouch that gotta hurt.

Shiho on the other hand pretended to sleep as her face continued to turn red.

"I told her not to check on you guys but she wouldn't listen." My husband said trying to put all the blame on me.

"Shiho-chan you don't have to be embarrassed. You can wake up now." I said.

She finally opened her eyes and tried to sit up on her bed. Both of them were flustered and quiet but sat right next to each other while holding hand. They avoided each other gaze afraid that I'm gonna embarrass them again.

"Kaa-san you don't have to do that."

"Aww can't I worry about the only son I have."

"Stop being an obaa-san." He regretted right when he said it. He tried to cover his mouth, but my body always react to that word somehow. I gave off my deadly stare and aura, then cracked my knuckles as I slowly walked towards him.

His expression showed fear. Good, now I can slowly torture this son of mine.

"What he means is, stop being an nee-chan, Kudou-san." Shiho intertwined. If she didn't interrupt then my son would probably been beaten to a pulp.

She then gave a terrifying smile to Shin-chan. "Right Shinichi."

"Yeah, yeah my words just slipped a little. It'll never happen again." He said nervously.

"You better watch your mouth Shin-chan. Or else there wouldn't be an again." I replied

"So do you need anything Kudou-san?" Even though she's flustered, Shiho-chan remained calm and diligent. Wow, she has the ability to become a better actor than I ever was. She can change moods at will, and can convince anyone. Shin-chan you picked the right girl for yourself.

"Shiho-chan you don't have to call me that. You can call me kaa-san and Yusaku otou-san like my idiot son does. You are my daughter in law." I waited for her to say those words.

"Kaa-kaa-san and ot-ou-san, did you need anything?" Shiho stuttered a little bit, embarrassed that she couldn't say those words with perfection.

"Well everyone's down at the cafeteria waiting for both of you. Can you guys come?"

"Sure. We'll be down in a minute." My son replied. "Go ahead, we'll be right behind you."

Me and Yusaku left the room, but left the door opened a tiny bit so we can peak.

Shiho-chan let out a huge sigh. "I can't believe they ambushed us the second time."

"Your the one who's talking. I almost died you know."

"If it wasn't for me, Kudou-san no kaa-san would have killed you." I smiled when I heard that. Shiho-chan is finally accepting us.

Shiho-chan suddenly started crying. What happen? Did my idiot son do something to her?

"Shiho don't cry."

"Gomen Shinichi. It's just that I've never actually had parents before, and both of yours are so kind to me. I finally have a family, and I finally have you."

"You really like you cry."

"Shut up Shinichi."

"Dry those tears. Let's meet up with the others. They're waiting for us." He lifted Shiho up and placed her into a wheelchair. Before he spots me and Yusaku outside we dashed for the cafeteria.

**Alittle boring this chapter. But the story is almost complete. 2-3 more chapters. And another story is going to be up soon. Their love story is gonna continue for another few chapters. Yay for ShihoxShinichi. Next chapter will give you information about Ran and Sonoko, plus information on how Kaito found Shiho. Ja Ne guys. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	13. The Truth Unveiled

################

**Shiho POV**

When we arrived everyone was in the cafeteria waiting for us. Kobayashi sensei and Naeko joined us a few minutes later. Together we found a comfortable areas where we could start conversations.

Shinichi went to talk with men while I talked to the women.

It turns out Kazuha, Aoko, Satou, and Jodie-sensei were all jealous. Their boyfriends hadn't proposed to them even though their relationships had started before mine, and yet my boyfriend proposed before theirs.

Kazuha and Aoko were pissed off. Both of them had waited since childhood for Hattori and Kuroba to proposes to them.

Ayumi on the sidelines looking at us with a blank expression since she doesn't understand anything that we were saying.

We continued for another 30 minutes until Detective Chiba came into the room. He gathered everyone so they all know the upcoming news.

"Ok guys I have some news."

"Out with it Chiba." Megure said.

"Suzuki Sonoko is charged with a first degree murder and illegal seizure of police weapons. While Mouri Ran is charged as an accomplice. Their trials are in a month." He said.

"So what now Kudou?" Hattori said.

"Lets worry about later. How about telling us how you guys found out about their plan?"

**Kuroba POV (Day before Kidnapping)**

I was returning to Japan after finding my father's killer. The first thing I did was to go to Kudou's school. I learned that he returned to normal. When I arrived I saw the black haired girl running out crying, with another chasing after her. I grew suspicious of what happened? I knew that girl was close to you so I followed.

They stopped at the park, I disguise myself as an old man and sat close to them. There I heard everything. I learned of the plan. I went back to the school to find ya but you left already, and I don't know your address. There I stumbled upon Hattori. I told him everything, and we devise a plan of our own. Since you helped me find Pandora and Hattori's girlfriend, we decided to return the favor.

We both followed you once you arrived at the school the next day. We couldn't go inside, but when both of you left the school the black haired girl showed up.

There both Miyano and you separated. We followed Miyano knowing that she's the one in danger. We tried to save her when she was drugged but couldn't. There were at least 10 guys with guns there. If we'd move in her life would be in danger. The only option we had was to stick with the car that was taking her away. They brought her to an abandoned factory near the docks.

We waited and waited. But when we heard you discussion with Sonoko we knew we had to strike. It took us a while to deal with the 10 guys, but you chat help distract Sonoko long enough, that she didn't do anymore damage to Miyano. And that's when I striked Sonoko and took her phone telling you where to meet us.

**Shiho POV**

"And that's the story." Kuroba said.

Kazuha was the first to respond,"What do you mean by Kudou-kun returning to normal? Did something happen to him?"

Oh right we still hadn't told them about the Black Organization and Apotoxin 4869. Maybe it's time we told them.

"All of you listen up. Things that I'm about to say is important. Some of you already know but it's time for all of you to know the truth." I said.

"Yeah. We're only going to tell you once." Shinichi joined in.

"Ok the thing is Haibara Ai and Edogawa Conan aren't real."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted except Jodie-sensei, Kuroba, Hattori, my parents in law, and Akai.

"Then who are they?" Ayumi asked close to tears.

"Here." I pointed to both myself and Shinichi.

All of them stared with disbelief.

"You're saying that you two are Haibara and Conan." Kazuha asked.

"Yeah." I replied. Now Ayumi broke into tears.

"So the person I loved is 10 years older than me, and my best friend is too." Ayumi cried.

I rolled my wheelchair next to her and comforted her.

"Ayumi you're like a sister to me. Even though we're 10 years older we're still friends. Some of my best experiences in life was to be with you and the Shounen Tantei." I hugged her. She cooled down. It seemed like she understand, at least better than Mouri-san. Wow an elementary student took it better than a high schooler.

"You know she's right, Ayumi-chan." Shinichi said.

"Conan-kun, no Shinichi-niichan. We're still friends." Ayumi asked.

"Hey now, you can call me Conan and Shiho as Ai. And yes we're still friends." Shinichi replied. He went on to ruffle her hair and gave her one of his famous smiles.

"But Ai-chan you promised that you don't have feelings for Conan." Ayumi said.

"I...I…I….." I don't know how to reply. I actually did promise her. I was lost of words, how can I explain it correctly without screwing everything up.

Then she said with an amused face, "Just joking." As she hopped over to the other two kids, Mitsuhiko who was glaring at Shinichi, and Genta who was stuffing his mouth filled with eels.

"Continue." Hattori suddenly said as he waved his hand in circles.

"Oh yeah, our body were turned into kindergarteners by a drug I was forced to create by the Black Organization. Shinichi here turned when he was spying on a transaction and knocked out from behind. I turned after I betrayed the Organization because they broke their promise and killed my sister even though I did what they told me to do? And finally a month ago the organization collapsed and I found a cure." I wrapped up our story there.

"So let me guess you're the Sleeping Koguro." Shinichi nodded. "I had my suspicions. Mouri never had good deduction skills. I should've known it was you Shinichi-kun." Megure laughed along with the rest of the police officers.

"You can say that." Shinichi replied a little full of himself.

"Then that stupid four eyed kid and cold heart girl was you two." Kazuha joked.

Everyone started laughing.

That secret being revealed help release a burden I carried for a while now. I can chill a little bit now. Everyone's taking it well. Except Mitsuhiko. He's still glaring at Shinichi. But Shinichi himself noticed as well.

"What's wrong Mitsuhiko?"

"I truly loved Haibara-san. But now she's with you." He said with anger in his tone.

"You know something Mitsuhiko. Love develops. When you're truly close to one another you can understand that feeling. That's exactly how I feel when I'm with Shiho, or rather Haibara. She's always apart of me. I don't mind if you're going to continue chasing after her, but know this. There's other girls out there. And if you focus on one girl, rather than multiple you can find your true love Mitsuhiko. For example there's another pretty girl in that corner all alone." Shinichi said. I knew which girl he referred to, Ayumi.

Mitsuhiko first didn't look convinced but a few seconds later looked at Ayumi and then realized that he has another girl out there right for him. He apologizes and meet up with Ayumi. I guess my boyfriend, no fiance can be useful sometimes.

"Guess everything is solved." Shinichi told me.

"Not everything. We still got Ran, Sonoko…"

"Ahh just give it a rest already." Shinichi shut me up by sinking his lips right into mine.

Everybody like usual stared until Hattori said, "Mind if we join in the fun."

Hattori kissed Kazuha, Kaa-san kissed Otou-san, Kuroba kissed Aoko, Satou kissed Takagi, Shiratori kiss Kobayashi sensei, Chiba kissed Naeko, and Akai kissed Jodie-sensei. At least Akai moved on like I did, and found another love. Isn't that great onee-san.

While this was happening Genta and Megure felt left out because they had no one.

Not to mention Mitsuhiko made the first move by moving his hand and entwined it with Ayumi. Both blushed but everyone noticed.

Me and Shinichi were the first to break away. The others follow and began teaming up on Ayumi and Mitsuhiko and demanded a kiss. Ayumi embarrassed slowly moved in and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone was disappointed.

Kids these days. At least it's the first step that forms love. I sighed and enjoyed the rest of the time with my friends.

_Little did they all know there was someone was outside spying on them through the window._

**How was this chapter so far? Actually how's the story so far? My second story is up. So if you're a AixConan fan go read it. I advise you. Review, and next chapter will be up sooner or later.**


	14. Back to School

#######################

**Shinichi POV**

Everything was going well. Everybody took the secret like it was normal. But something had to happen. Ran's father barged into the hospital and grabbed me by the collar.

"You bastard. How dare you do this to Ran?"

"I'm sorry oji-san."

"Sorry's not gonna cut it. Do you know where Ran is now?"

"Yeah, but she brought it onto herself. Her decisions put her where she is today."

"No it's your decision that put her where she is today."

"Mouri-kun settle down." Megure intertwined.

"Mind your own business inspector. It's me and him."

"Oji-san, I know part of it is my fault, but it's her fault for not understanding."

"No, how can a person understand after waiting for you, only to be rejected."

"Thats enough." Another voice said. We all looked at whom the voice belong to. It was Ran's mother.

"Anata thats enough. We can't change the past, but only to change the future. Ran will recover. We can't let revenge consume us."

"But the damage he has done…."

"...is incurable. I know Anata, but what Ran did was inappropriate for a daughter of a detective and lawyer."

With that oji-san's grip loosened and backed off. Thank god obaa-san is on my side. If not oji-san would probably give me a judo flip.

"I know I don't love Ran anymore, but I still do care her as a sister."

"I know." Obaa-san replied.

Shiho rolled her wheelchair forwards.

"I hope you can forgive me."

"Forgive what exactly."

"For taking the one your daughter loves."

"There's nothing to forgive about that. Shinichi-kun loves you. If anything, I should be asking for your forgiveness after all those injuries you suffered."

"Those are nothing compared to what Mouri-san has to suffer. I know how it feels to lose a love one."

Obaa-san gave a genuine smile. "She'll forget overtime. But now I can see why Shinichi-kun picked you." I blushed. "I hope you guys can still be friends with Ran. But as for now we have to leave."

Obaa-san left the hospital with a trailing Kogoro.

-_1 month later-_

I skipped school for an entire month to take care of Shiho. The teachers were use to it since I use to disappear all the time. Shiho's finally released from the hospital. Everybody else returned back to their daily lives. Plus Ran's and Sonoko's trials are in 3 days.

"Need a wheelchair." I said.

"I don't need you babysitting me. I can handle myself."

"Still the same old Haibara Ai."

"Well you didn't change much either."

"Except for the fact that I'm gonna be your future husband, ."

She blushed. "Don't flatter yourself."

"But I should. I have a beautiful future wife."

She grabbed me by the hair. "Let's go."

"So where do you want to go? It's been a while since you stepped out into the real world."

"Mouri-san."

I was afraid she'll say that. I sighed, 'More things to take care of.'

"Then lets go."

-_Beika Detention Center_-

"What do you want?" Ran growled.

"To talk." I said.

"We have nothing to talk about. Leave me alone."

She stormed off with two guards behind her.

-_Home_-

"Well that went well." I sarcastically said before we went inside.

"Welcome back Shiho-chan, Shin-chan." Okaa-san said.

"Okaa-san what are you doing here?"

"Shin-chan this is my house."

"No I mean, aren't you guys going back to Los Angeles."

"Trying to get rid of us already."

"No, thats not what I mean."

"Just let you know. Yusaku and I are moving back."

My jaws dropped. Okaa-san 24/7. I can barely stand being with her for 1 hour.

"Thats great Kudo-san." Shiho said.

"_Tsk Tsk Tsk. _Shiho-chan, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Kudo-san."

"I mean Okaa-san."

Okaa-san smiled. Both of us quickly excused ourselves and went to our room.

"So what now tantei-san?"

I pushed her onto the bed.

"Bedtime for you. You haven't fully recovered yet. Plus we have to go to school tomorrow."

"What about you?"

"I'll be here right with you." I scooted her aside and found room for myself. She put her hands on my chest while I wrapped my arms around her. I gave her a slight smile.

"What are we going to do with this?" She said as she pointed to her ring.

"Do you mean for school tomorrow?"

She gave me a nod.

"Keep it on, but just hide it the best you can."

"Wouldn't it be safer to take it off?"

"No. I want you to keep that on. That ring shows our special relationship together, and represents my love for you." I pushed my lips onto her's right after.

-_Teitan High School_- _The Next Day_

Shiho had her head rested on my shoulder as we entered the school. She wore gloves today in order to hide the ring. All the students there pretended to be occupied, but really they were staring.

"Why do we always grab attention?"

I sighed. "I really don't know."

We went to our seats where we were greeted by Jodie-sensei.

"We have 4 new students today." Jodie-sensei announced. "Please welcome Hattori Heiji, Kuroba Kaito, Toyama Kazuha, and Nakamori Aoko." They walked in one by one.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?!" Shiho and I screamed.

"What? Is there a law that says we can't transfer her?" Hattori said.

"Ahem. Hate to break your reunion but we have a class." Jodie-sensei said.

They found their seats in left and right of us. Soon lunch arrived.

"Shiho-chan why are you wearing gloves." Kazuha said.

"No reason at all."

"It's like 85 degrees. I'll help you take it off young miss." Kaito seductively said, only to be beaten by Aoko.

"I'll do then Shiho-chan." Kazuha said.

"No no no it's fine."

But it was too late Kazuha already took off the glove.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The students screamed.

Shiho and I banged our heads on out tables in unison.

'So much for hiding the ring."

The students gathered in hordes.

"When did you propose?" "Was it romantic?" "When's your wedding?"

I glared at Hattori and Kaito who were smirking.

'I hate you guys.'

**Sorry for the late update. Next chapter is about Ran's case. Keep Reviewing.**


	15. The Court Case

#############

**Shinchi POV**

"Guilty." The judge yelled across the room.

"3 years of jail for Suzuki Sonoko, and 1 year for Mouri Ran."

"I object." Shiho shouted beside me.

I sighed. She knew the risks that it would bring if they both got a get out of jail free card. She's as stubborn as always. Well this is the girl I loved, and this is one of the reasons why I love her.

I sat there, bored out of my mind, as the arguments raged between our lawyer and the judge. But finally all charges were dropped.

Thank the gods. I can't believe a court session like this took 5 hours long. Good thing I don't have to attend the courts cases involving the murders that I've solved. Sucks for Inspector Megure, sitting here at least 3 times a week.

Soon after we've joined by Eri.

"Thanks for letting them go."

"No problem, Eri-san. It's the right thing to do. Ran-san or Sonoko-san didn't do anything wrong. They were only angry, it's not really their fault."

"Well, then visit us. Ran will be back by tomorrow, so why don't you guys come over for dinner?"

I definitely dislike the idea. We should give Ran sometime before meeting with her again. She'll go psycho if she sees Shiho again. I was about to reject the offer, but something cut me off.

"We love to. We'll be there tomorrow at 7." Shiho said. With an answer, Eri quickly returned back to her daughter's side.

Damn this girl. Another sigh came out.

"What's with all the sighing tantei-kun?" She smirked.

"What do you think? Don't you realize the risk that you're putting yourself into."

She laughed at me. "They're just normal teenage girls angry. That's all. It's not like they're the Black Organization. It's wasn't like Gin trying to torture and kill me." She said that last part quietly but sad.

Everytime we talk about Gin, she's always like this. It's probably the fact that, that bastard killed her sister, and always crazy about chasing after her. But Gin is dead, I made sure of it. Akai shot him 3 times, even though he was dead. There was no way he's still alive today.

She crumpled to the ground crying.

I wrapped my arms around her.

"What's to worry? Gin's dead, the Black Organization is dead. Plus I here to protect you." I said that last part extremely cocky, hoping that it would revert her back to her old self.

"Who needs protecting from you?" She retorted and pushed me away.

Yup, she's back alright.

"Hey, crying ain't that bad. Just showing that you're becoming normal."

"Humpf, who wants to be a whining, crying, wanting wannabe. I rather stick to myself."

I went up and kissed her. She slightly pushed me back a little.

"Shinichi, lets do this somewhere else."

I forgot that this was a courtroom, plus the wandering eyes.

I grabbed her hands and headed back towards our house.

Before we arrived. We went to the Teitan Elementary School to check on the kids.

We discovered that Mitsuhiko finally got the guts to ask Ayumi out, while Genta did the same for another girl.

We talked like nothing happened between us.

"So when's the wedding Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked.

Shiho started stuttering. I laughed at her, only to receive a pinch in the ear. The kids started laughing at our behavior, and joked how we were like a married couple. Our faces was completely flustered as we separated from the kids.

"Oi Shiho."

"What?"

"I've been thinking for a while now."

"What you been thinking about? Hopefully nothing perverted." She smirked at me.

"Baro, of course not. It's nothing." I grabbed her hands as we lightly jogged back to our house.

_-Home-_

"Oi Kudo. You're back. There's no more milk in the refrigerator." Kaito shouted.

Kaito, Hattori, Kazuha, and Aoko been living with us for 3 days already. I can't stand the constant nagging of Kaito. He wants this, then wants that. Can't they stay at their own schools.

"Get it yourself."

"That's not a way to treat a visitor, is it?"

"I didn't invite you in the first place."

"Whatever. If you have a chance then grab it at a supermarket."

What a troublesome guy? Shiho already was preparing dinner with Kaa-san, and Aoko. While Kaito was being a pain in the ass. But where's Kazuha and Hattori. I found them making out in the backdoor. Unlike Hattori, I don't disrupt a scene. I just let them be.

When dinner was complete, everyone gathered as we told them the results at the court case. No one seemed surprised. Dinner was soon over. Just when I cleaned the table, I sensed something watching us. I looked out the window, but there was nothing.

I found Shiho asleep on the couch. I gently lifted her up and took her into our room. In her sleep she unconsciously said.

"Shinichi." She grabbed onto my arm.

I smiled at her forgetting what I felt earlier. Guess it was just my imagination. I tucked her in bed, and found myself beside her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and drifted into darkness.

**Ran POV**

_-100 meters away on top of a building-_

"Acting all nice just to let us go. Right Ran." Sonoko said.

"Yeah. Just because she took all charges away, doesn't mean that'll we'll forgive her. She basically gave me another chance at Shinichi. What a stupid girl?"

"Tomorrow would be good. They're coming to your house for dinner right."

"Yup."

"Then I can't wait for a chance at revenge." She evilly grinned at me.

"I can't wait either."

**Author's Note:**

**It's been a month since I last updated. Sorry for this chapter. I might extend this a little bit more. But I've been thinking of quickly ending this, or discontinue. I have a new amazing idea for a ShinxShiho story, but I can't write 3 stories at once. My second story seems to be more successful than this one. It's called "As Long As We're Together. Check it out if you want the link's here: s/10641648/1/As-Long-As-We-re-Together**** Give me your opinions on what to do. But enjoy, and like usual review.**


	16. Forgiveness

################

**Next Day Shiho POV**

Nothing really happen today. Only the fact that Okaa-san keep bugging me about a wedding dress. Other than that, the dinner at the Mouri's will be quite interesting. I hope nothing crazy happens.

"Let's go already." I said while pulling on Shinichi's ear.

"Come on Shiho, I'm almost done with this novel."

"You read that 3 times already. I don't want the Mouri's waiting. Okaa-san and Otou-san are already waiting for us there."

I dragged him out of the room, then out of the house despite his protests.

When we arrived he grabbed my arm. He was hesitant of letting me in due to the last incident. I gave him a reassuring smile that gave him an indication that nothing's going to happen. He eased a little as we walked up the stairs, and entered the Mouri's living room.

"Glad you can join us Miyano-san, Shinichi-kun." Lawyer Kisaki.

"Thank you for having us."

"Well take a seat at the table. Yukiko and Yusaku are already there. Make yourself a home."

We located the table and found both Mouri-san and Suzuki-san glaring at me. We took our seats, and awkward silence filled the room.

When Kisaki-san came out with the dishes it remained that way. I look up and found that everyone didn't go near the food. I wonder why?

But found an answer when I tasted the food. It was horrific. I don't believe that anyone can eat this inedible food. Kisaki-san also took a bite, and her face turned pale as she spat the food out.

No one was reacting, talking, or eating. I stood up and went towards the kitchen. I can't stand the silence anymore. I decided to cook something myself. I found some ingredients and stirred up some curry.

"Smells good." Someone said as I felt a pair of hands wrapping around my waist.

I enjoyed his company like always. It was comforting/soothing having him nearby.

Then I heard someone at the door, but stomped off right away. I knew 100 percent that it was Mouri-san. I ignored it, and completed the curry. It was brought outside where it was distributed among the group.

I immediately noticed the disappearance of Mouri-san. I stepped out of the room, and found her sitting at the bottom of the staircase. I went over and took a seat beside her.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"I just wondered if you like some company." I replied.

"Oh, just leave me alone would you. Go back to your fiance. I don't like anyone pitying me, especially you."

"I'm not here to pity you. I'm here because I know exactly how you feel."

I paused and stared at the setting sun.

"These feelings of loneliness, regret, and hatred are what I had felt it throughout my life. It could be from my parents death, or when my sister was murdered. And from the experience, I know its more reasons why I should be here comforting you."

She stared at me with disbelief.

"Why are you so nice to me after what I put you through?"

"You remind me too much of my deceased sister. Everything is so familiar. It could be anything from your actions, to your personality." I smiled at that thought. Its been too long since Akemi's death.

She turned facing me. Her eyes filled up with tears. The only thing I could do was to hug her like Akemi did back when she was alive. I patted her on the back hoping she would cool down. I was never good at comforting someone.

Nothing really happened afterwards. Everyone ate their meals and left one by one. Shinichi left before me to help his mother carry some items shipped over from America.

I was about to leave when someone called my name. I turned around to find Mouri-san. She lend out her hand for me to shake. I happily accepted it, and took my leave. Maybe, just maybe a friendship could exist between the two of us. I walked through the quiet city, wondering what Okaa-san ordered.

**Ran POV(After the conversation…. Before Shiho left)**

"Sonoko we have to stop."

"What do you mean? I'm just about to put sleeping powder in Miyano's drink."

"Sonoko, just forget about her. We can't just keep going after her. We have to move on."

Suddenly I saw anger from Sonoko.

"You just going to forgive that girl after what she has done? She has to pay." She scowled.

"No I can't. She's been through too much. I can't do this anymore. Base on who she is, I can see why Shinichi loves her so much. I'll just have to move on. There are other guys out there."

Sonoko stood there getting angrier by the minute.

"We'll just because you gonna give up. Doesn't mean I am. That girl ruined my reputation and pride. My family won't even put me on their will anymore!"

"Sonoko please."

"Just shut it Ran. I thought we were friends. We're through. Just go to you new best friend." With that she charged out of the door swearing over and over again.

There goes my best friend. But this is for the very best. I just hope she would forget about these past few weeks. But for now, I hope that Miyano-san and Shinichi forgive me for my actions.

**Sorry guys. 2 months and I haven't updated. Why? It's because my older sister spilled coffee all over my computer. I just got a new one today for my birthday. I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting. But for now updates will come much much much faster. And for this story, it'll have 1 or 2 more chapters before it faces it's last chapter. I know I said it before but I'm 100 percent positive this time. In addition,to let all RanxShinichi fans out there know that I'm not a fan of RanxShinichi, but I do like her personality. I'm not going to kill her, just to respond to some reviews. But I'm going to destroy Sonoko. I absolutely hate her. But for now enjoy, and check my second story. Soon to be a third. Thank you and reviews. Pretty please.**


End file.
